Don't Die On Me
by KhajiitHasWares
Summary: After a fight with Cinderblock leaves Beast Boy extremely wounded, Raven fears that he might die. BBxRae


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Beast Boy, who sat in the grass with his legs crossed.

Raven, in her meditative state, peered at Beast Boy through one of her violet eyes.

"Why he hasn't come yet," She muttered, obviously troubled.

Beast Boy and Raven were stationed in the woods, awaiting an escaped convict who had been supposedly about to cross their path almost half an hour ago. The convict? Cinderblock.

"They would've contacted us if they had already caught him and I can't see the big lug creeping by us," Said Beast Boy, thoughtfully.

"I'm well aware," Replied Raven, dryly.

Beast Boy put his finger on his chin, deep in thought. Raven found this amusing.

"Don't strain yourself too much," She said playfully, leaving her meditative stance.

"Very funny," Pouted Beast Boy, but then more seriously. "What if something happened to them?"

Raven narrowed her eyes.

"We can't afford to think that way right now, Garfield," Said Raven.

"I guess," Replied Beast Boy, staring at the ground.

Just then, a sound of crunching boulders filled the young heroes' ears as the ground began to shake violently. Beast Boy's ears twitched and he got to his feet. Raven looked to her side and saw the silouette of Cinderblock charging at her and the young green boy.

"Beast Boy!" Shouted Raven, eyes glowing.

"I'm on it!" He replied, morphing into a rhino.

The rhino charged Cinderblock but was caught by the horn. Cinderblock lifted him off the ground with ease and slammed him into the side of a tree. The rhino morphed back into Beast Boy and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ow, totally not cool," He mumbled as he tried to stand up.

Cinderblock lifted the boy off the ground by his waist and, doing a spin, threw him into Raven, who was in the process of using her magic. Both of the titans went skidding across the grass, Raven using her magic to steady herself. She looked over her shoulder as Beast Boy collided with an inconveniently placed boulder. She heard the crack and winced, turning her attention back to Cinderblock. He brought one massive fist down to pummel her into the ground, but she was able to dodge the attack. She floated in the air above Cinderblock and, throwing her arms out in front of her, chanted her mantra.

"Azareth, Metrion, Zinthos!" She cried, as a black aura surrounded Cinderblock's body, throwing him through a row of ten trees.

Raven fell to the ground, a little weak from using her powers to lift something as heavy as Cinderblock. He recovered quickly and came charging at the young girl but was intercepted by a green gorilla, who threw a fist into Cinderblock's face. A sickening crack came with the punch and the gorilla's eyes widened in pain. He morphed back into Beast Boy and clutched at his aching hand.

"Owie!" He cried.

Cinderblock towered over the green titan. Beast Boy looked up into the monster's eyes and gulped. Cinderblock reached down with one massive stone hand and grasped Beast Boy by the throat. Raven gasped and rushed forward, ready to aid her teammate, but was knocked back with Cinderblock's free hand. Cinderblock lifted Beast Boy off the ground and slammed him back down, hard. Beast Boy lay on the ground, twitching in agony, on the verge on unconsciousness. Raven watched the scene before her with wide eyes that gradually began to turn scarlet. Cinderblock lifted Beast Boy off the ground once more and brought one massive fist back to deliver the killing blow, but just then his hand was encased in a black aura. Raven began to float over to the monster, at this point Rage had taken over, and ripped the monster's fist from his arm.

"You'll leave him alone," She growled, dangerously.

She chanted her mantra and, one by one, Cinderblock's limbs began to separate from his body. This went on for about thirty seconds until he was nothing but a pile of boulders on the ground. Reverting back to her original self, Raven rushed to Beast Boy's side. The boy looked a little worse for wear, sporting a bloody nose, lip, and a large bruise on his cheek.

"Beast Boy, wake up!" Yelled Raven, desperately.

She put her hand on his chest, feeling a very weak heartbeat. Her eyes widened in horror.

"No, please, don't die on me," Muttered Raven, attempting to heal the boy.

She realized that he had fractured, or possibly broken, ribs and maybe even a collapsed lung. That wasn't good.

"Wake up, dammit!" She cried, tears forming in her eyes, as she tried to heal Beast Boy.

She stopped trying to heal him and put a hand on his chest, once again feeling for a heartbeat. It was still very weak.

"No, no, no, no...," Muttered Raven, tears streaking her face.

She put her hands on his ribs once more and began to try and heal him again. After a minute or two, she began to feel his heartbeat through her hands. Beast Boy woke up with a start, turning his head and spitting blood on the ground. Raven smiled, shakily, and helped the boy into a sitting position, her arm wrapped around his shoulder. Beast Boy turned to look at Raven and she noticed one of his eyes was black and blue and would barely open. The concern on his face was there, though.

"Rae, you've been crying," He muttered, weakly.

Raven smiled down at the green boy, and wrapped her arms around him, lightly so as not to hurt him anymore then he already was.

"I thought I lost you," She whispered in his ear.

Beast Boy pulled away from the hug and stared at Raven in shock.

"I didn't think you cared," Said Beast Boy, trying to pump humor into the situation.

Raven smiled at him.

"You're a goofball," She said.

Beast Boy returned the smile weakly.

"I try," He replied.

Then, Raven did something that shocked the hell out of her and Beast Boy. She leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Don't ever almost die on me again, please," Said Raven as she pulled away.

Beast Boy stared at her, wide-eyed, his eyes replaced with beating hearts, but then he remembered.

"Thanks for the kiss, Rae," Said Beast Boy. "But where's Cinderblock?"

"Uhm," Started Raven, glancing over at Cinderblock's remains.

Beast Boy turned to look and his eyes went wide. Just then, Raven's communicator went off. She opened it, revealing Robin's face.

"Did you get him?," He asked, anxiously. "We all got knocked out,"

Raven stared at the leader with a puzzled expression on her face and turned to look at Beast Boy, who merely returned the look of puzzlement. Raven looked over at Cinderblock's remains then looked back at the face of their leader.

"Well, about that...,"

 **End.**


End file.
